1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for performing a Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) operation in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for performing a HARQ retransmission in a cooperative cell-based communication system including a master Base Station (BS) and at least one slave BS that provide a communication service to a Subscriber Station (SS) in cooperation with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system using a high frequency band, such as MilliMeter Waves (MMW), is under consideration as a future-generation wireless communication system in order to support a large-amount of data service. In the high-frequency system, the communication available distance between a SS and a BS is decreased. The decrease in the cell radiuses of BSs leads to an increase in the number of BSs installed to secure service coverage for SSs. Due to a decrease in the cell radiuses of BSs and an increase in the number of BSs, the number of inter-cell handovers is increased in the aspect of the mobility of the SSs. Consequently, system overhead increases.
Because the number of BSs per unit area is increased in the high-frequency wireless communication system, a serving BS communicating with an SS is changed frequently during the SS's movement. Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient retransmission method between a BS and an SS, reflecting the frequent change of a serving BS.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.